bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hina
Hina is a minor villain of Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. She is a sophomore at Naruhata Women's College who also works as a Trigger dealer. She has a strong affinity for her best friend Rin Yaritezawa. Appearance Hina is a young girl with a look that doesn't attract attention, wearing flat clothes that barely stand out. Her biggest feature is wearing a Bob Cut hairstyle, with her eyes hidden behind her bangs. However, when she want to fool her victims, she will not hesitate to present a more attractive and adorable appearance, changing into a more cutesy outfit, and her eyes are no longer hidden. Gallery Hina_primped.png Personality In general, Hina is usually a shy girl, and not very good at socializing with other people, especially if they are of the opposite gender. The only person she feels appreciation for is her partner Rin. However, her personality changes radically when she sees a man show interest in her friend, because Hina is extremely jealous and feels a great contempt against men, whom she considers all men as beasts, deep down. This makes her incredibly protective of Rin, and will not hesitate to drug guys for simply talking to her. Synopsis At some point, Hina meets the villain Number 6, who gives her a new variant of the Trigger drug, which only needs to be administered orally to work. After this, for weeks she attends several Mixers with her best friend Rin, where she drugs the drinks of those boys who show interest in her friend, which caused small incidents when they turned into Instant Villains. These incidents grabs the attention of the police, although they mistakenly suspect her friend Rin, since she is responsible for organizing the mixers, and they ask Midnight to watch over her and investigate her. Recently, Rin organized a Mixer with members of the Mad Hatters band, although Koichi was instead of their leader. Midnight meets Kazuho, was tailing Koichi on his way to the mixer, Midnight telephones the Midnight Boys to distract the other two girls who would join the Mixer, getting them to cancel their participation, and so she and Kazuho take their places in disguise as "substitutes". The Mixer starts with hardly any problems, but when Koichi shows concern for Rin after she vomits accidentally, Rin starts fall for him. This awakens Hina’s jealousy, who decides to take revenge on Koichi by drugging his drink. After primp and changing clothes to present a more attractive appearance, Hina drops Trigger in the drinks she offers to Koichi, but for one reason or another, he always rejects them, being drunk by other customers. As expected, the Quirks of those who drank begin to get out of control. Koichi tries to keep the situation under control, and this makes Rin feel more attracted to him. Being unable to stand it anymore, Hina tries to force Koichi to drink, but Midnight decides to act, and uses her Somnambulist to sleep everyone, except Kazuho, Rin and Hina, stopping the rampage. Then, Midnight faces Hina, who confesses to being responsible for everything because she hates seeing Rin hanging out with boys. Although Midnight understand her feelings and shows sympathy towards her, she makes Hina sleep, apprehending her. The next morning, Hina is interrogated by the police about the Trigger in her possession. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Villain Factory Category:Underworld Dealers